Temptations
by capsiclerogers
Summary: Some temptations are just too hard to resist. Bad boy Logan. Cargan, possible Kames. Slash, of course. Rating subject to change.
1. Haven't Met You Yet

**I literally have writer's block for every single story right now.  
>And I said that I'd start a Cargan story after 'Is This Real?' so now I am~.<br>So basically the summary is about bad boy Logan and shy, goody two shoes Carlos woot! Well, just read it. :)**

* * *

><p>"Shit guys, run faster!" Logan screamed behind him while sprinting for his dear life and dodging trees that were only illuminated by the dim moonlight. He had no idea where they were, just in a forest of some sort, but he could hear the sound of police sirens growing louder.<p>

"Hold up, I can't... breathe..." the blonde guy in the tattered black hoodie panted, noticeably slowing down now.

"Hurry! We're going to get caught!"

The brunette in the blood-stained sweatshirt tripped over a root and tumbled forward. Grumbling, Logan stopped and turned around to help his friends.

"Guys, you need to get up," he urged, panic discovering its way into him.

"Logan, just go on. I can't fucking see shit. It's pitch dark," the guy on the ground told him.

"No," Logan refused, "I can't just leave you here. You're going to get caught."

"It's fine. Just go."

He sighed and grabbed their arms.

"What are you—ah!"

Logan pulled the two along, running as fast as his legs could carry him. Except it was kind of a challenge running for his life when he had knife wounds all over his legs and chests. He saw the end of the forest and sighed a breath of relief. At least he could navigate better when he knew where he was. His friends seemed to get heavier and heavier, but he managed to push himself harder and ran even faster. So... close...

"LAPD, PUT YOUR HANDS UP!"

Ah shit.

There were three police cars pulling up, sirens blaring, and at least a dozen police surrounding him with guns fully loaded and ready to shoot. He dropped his friends on the ground and raised his hands to his head. Logan looked down at his friends, who were probably falling unconscious from loss of blood or from other wounds because they were just lying on the ground breathing heavily.

"Get in the car," the police ordered, handcuffing Logan and forcing him into the small police car.

"My friends, you have to help them," Logan said.

"Don't worry about them."

"They're _injured_," he articulated, as if they were all idiots. "Thus, they should be treated."

"Well maybe they wouldn't hurt themselves if they stopped following you around like dogs."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Wow, good one officer."

The policeman slammed the door into his face after giving him the stink eye. Logan sighed and looked out the window to see some paramedics helping his friends into the ambulance. This night had turned out all wrong.

* * *

><p>"You don't understand, Officer Garcia. It was purely out of self-defense," Logan explained once more, growing tired of convincing.<p>

The policeman leaned in and looked Logan dead in the eye, wearing a scowl on his dark face. "I know you, kid. You're Logan Mitchell and you've been coming here awfully often lately. Somehow, I doubt it was just self-defense."

The bad boy sighed and rolled his eyes, pushing Officer Garcia out of his personal bubble.

"Yes, okay, I admit that I do a lot of things I shouldn't do. But Officer, I _promise_ you that it was self-defense. The guy was looking for trouble."

"Okay," Officer Garcia contemplated, sitting back in his chair, "but how do you explain the fact that you were out wandering the dangerous streets at 12 AM?"

Logan laughed. "Really? I'm sorry, old man, but 12 AM—"

The door opened, and a small Latino boy's head poked out from behind it.

"Dad, the DVD player in the backroom won't—"

The boy instantly froze as his eyes landed onto Logan, who was sitting in a wooden chair with both of his hands handcuffed to the chair.

"Um, nevermind, sorry!" he quickly apologized and began to shut the door.

"Wait, Carlos," Officer called after him, "it's fine. Just plug the wire into the TV."

Carlos nodded and flashed an awkward, shy smile to the delinquent locked to the chair and fled.

"Cute kid," Logan commented.

"You, shut up and answer my question," Officer Garcia ordered.

* * *

><p>As soon as Carlos closed the door, leaned against the cool metal and closed his eyes, trying to re-visualize the pale brunette he had just seen. The way he spiked his soft-looking brown hair into a fauxhawk and his rich, umber eyes that had a certain twinkle to them. He had this crooked grin plastered onto his face at the sight of Carlos that made butterflies flutter in the pit of his stomach and his breath hitch. Aside from the tattered, sanguine shirt and the fact he was arrested, that mystery boy was perfection.<p>

He shook his head free of any inappropriate thoughts. Come on, that kid was a delinquent! A very beautiful delinquent, yes, but a delinquent none the less. And Carlos was a straight A honors student who didn't dwell with people like him. He finally remembered what he was supposed to do, but before he could get up, the door opened and he fell back.

Carlos quickly got up and brushed himself up. His dad was looking at him funny, and the brunette had an amused expression on his face. Then Carlos noticed the guy's handcuffs were removed.

"Logan, you're free to go for now. But one more _tiny_ screw-up and it's back in juvenile detention, got it?" his dad threatened, pointing at Logan.

_Jeez, juvenile detention? What for? _Carlos wondered.

Logan nodded. "Got it loud and clear, Officer. Won't happen again."

Officer Garcia rolled his eyes and turned to his son.

"Wait for me. I'll be right out."

Carlos obliged with a nod of his head and watched as his dad entered the room and shut the metal door behind him.

"So, Carlos, is it?" Logan inquired, a smirk on his face.

Carlos timidly gestured a 'yes' while staring down at the carpeted floor. His hands were stuffed in his pockets and he didn't dare make eye contact with the boy standing in front of him.

"You know I'm not going to hurt you right?" the brunette chuckled, quirking an eyebrow.

"Uh huh," Carlos replied, although that was a lie.

Luckily, the door swung open and his dad stepped out with his jacket and brief case in his hands. He sent Logan a 'why the hell are you still here?' look, which Logan responded with a shrug before leaving.

"Come on, let's go," Officer Garcia said, wrapping his arms around Carlos' shoulders. "So son, how was your day?"

"Good, Dad, it was good."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm really bad with ending chapters, sorry.<br>But yeah... anyway. Review? **


	2. I Need A Doctor

**Hey look! It's 12 AM and I should be sleeping.  
>But I'm not because I want to update and am partially crazy.<br>I guess that's good for you though. :) Chapter dos of _Temptations_, whee~.**

* * *

><p>"James?"<p>

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Wow, thanks _pal_," his friend retorted sarcastically "You're going to diss me over the phone?"

"Well, in about—" Carlos removed his phone from his ear to check the time. "–ten minutes, I can diss you face-to-face. Would that be preferred?"

"Of course," his friend replied in the same sardonic tone. "Could you do that for me?"

Carlos chuckled. "Wouldn't want to dissatisfy a buddy, now would I? But in all seriousness, James, I don't give a rat's ass about how your boyfriend is 'hulking' and 'manly.' If you haven't noticed, my love life is comparable to my grandma."

"Isn't your Nana dead?"

"Exactly."

"Oh. Hm. Well, sorry man. Anyway I planned a guy's movie night, just you and me dude."

Carlos mumbled answers to let James know he was paying attention, until he noticed something in the dark alleyway of which he was passing. He did a double take, and his jaw dropped to the floor.

"Um, James, let me call you back!"

The Latino quickly darted into the dirty alley and dropped onto the ground beside the wounded boy, who was bleeding in several places and purple and black from bruises. His arm was covering his face. Breathing heavily, Carlos gently peeled the arm from the boy's face and onto the side. Wait...

"Logan?" Carlos gasped.

Suddenly, the eyes fluttered open, exposing the dark brown eyes that belonged to the brunette.

"Carlos?"

He sat up and stared at Carlos with fixed eyebrows.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Uh, what the hell are you doing feigning death or unconsciousness or something?" Carlos fired back.

Logan chuckled. "Oh, some dudes were chasing me, cornered me into this alley, got mobbed by his stupid gang, pretended to die, and voila! Here I am."

Carlos gazed at Logan in incredulity, unable to form a reaction. "Seriously? Voila? Dude, you're hurt!"

He extended his hand to examine the deep gash on his cheek and his bleeding lip. Logan rolled his eyes and slapped Carlos' hand away.

"Relax, I'm sure I'm fine. Nothing I can't bandage up."

"B-but your white shirt is no longer white!" Carlos protested, pointing at the blood-soaked shirt that clung to Logan's chest. "Is that even yours?"

"Meh, it's a combination probably. I got stabbed today, but I'll take care of it, alright? Calm your titties," Logan shrugged and stood up.

He took a step in the direction of the streets and fell down.

"Shit!" he hissed and clutched his leg. "Jackass fucked up my leg."

Carlos was speechless. He helped the injured boy up and held Logan up as he limped out.

"You don't need to help me," Logan said.

"I know, but you're hurt. I need to you see a doctor or something. I'm going to tell my dad, and he'll catch them."

"No!" Logan blurted, panic in his eyes. "No, please. I'll be put into juvy for sure if you do. And I don't go to the doctors."

"What? Why?"

"Oh, well doctors just charge so much and—"

"No, idiot! I mean, why would they put you in juvy for self-defense?"

"Well, because it sort of wasn't. I kind of... provoked it? The guy, Neal, he almost killed my friends, so I went back for revenge," Logan explained. "But it didn't exactly turn out as planned, as I was outnumbered. If Officer Garcia—I mean your dad—finds out, I'll be beyond dead."

Carlos hadn't even noticed they stopped moving. He just gaped at the limping boy. Should he disappointed or afraid?

"Carlos, please don't tell your dad. Your dad _hates_ me," Logan begged.

"Fine," Carlos decided, continuing to walk again until they walked out from the alleyway and into the streets. "Look, I'm going to take you to my friend's house. We're supposed to be hanging out, but you're still bleeding profusely, and I need you to clean up okay? No dying on me."

"Alright," Logan shrugged as he limped alongside Carlos up the street. "Why is everyone looking at us?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because some dude is limping and bleeding?"

Logan chuckled. "You're so caring for one moment, and then sarcastic the next. It's funny."

Carlos raised an eyebrow. "Why is that funny?"

"It just is. Like for instance, you want to help me, but you get so worked up over everything I do and say. And this vein in your forehead just like, pops out when you're in rage mode."

"Well, your lifestyle scares me," Carlos commented.

"Lifestyle?" Logan laughed, causing Carlos to smile a little too.

"How do you still laugh when you're bleeding like this?" Carlos inquired, shifting topics. "Doesn't it hurt at all?"

"Yeah, it hurts. But I've felt worse, I guess."

But before Carlos could reply, Logan gestured to the backpack strapped onto Carlos' back.

"What's with the backpack? Isn't it Saturday?" he asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"Didn't you say you were going to a friend's house to chill?"

"Where are you going with this?"

"...You brought homework?"

"...Yeah."

It was silent as they limped for half a block until Logan just busted out laughing.

"What?" Carlos shrieked, afraid the boy had just gone insane or something from the extreme loss of blood.

"You, hahaha, brought homework to, hahahaha, a hang out? HAHAHA!"

Logan coughed in between laughter, but only to start giggling again. Carlos face reddened and his lips curled downward into a pout.

"Hey! That's not funny! There's always time for homework!" Carlos argued, face reddening rapidly as Logan's laughing failed to cease.

"That is so funny. You're such a little nerd, Carlos," Logan joked, grinning.

Carlos ignored the little flutter in his tummy and the skip of a heartbeat. He just looked away and pointed to the building beside him.

"We're here," he mumbled.

Carlos helped Logan up the steps and rang the doorbell. Logan's vision was getting a little blurry and tripped a couple of times, but they managed to climb the flight of stairs. They quickly rang the doorbell. Almost immediately, the door flung open and an angry James appeared.

"Way to hang up on me, dick," he greeted in a joking manner and frowned, arms crossed. He shifted his gaze onto Logan and his eyes instantly widened. "And why the fuck is he bleeding? Holy shit."

"Calm down, pretty boy. Just get me the first aid kit, would you?" Logan ordered, still dizzy.

James glared at him and invited them in.

"Be right back."

When James left the vicinity of the room, Carlos nudged Logan lightly.

"Don't be so mean!" he hissed.

"I'm sorry, I'm just... I'm getting a little dizzy that's all."

"Oh my God! Do you need to go to the hospital?" Carlos panicked.

"No, I'll be fine."

Logan tugged at his shirt.

"Could you help me get the shirt off?"

Carlos nodded and bit his lip as he tried to prevent a blush that was spreading across his face. He reached for the hem of the shirt and pulled it up and over Logan's head. He closed his eyes tightly so he couldn't see the wounds on the pale boy's chest.

"Really, Carlos?"

"Yes, really, Logan," Carlos said, eyes still shut tight.

"Here's the first aid kit—whoa! Oh my God, dude! Your chest!" James exclaimed, dropping the small box in his hands. He picked it up again.

Logan took the kit from James and quickly started cleaning his wounds.

"Hey James, let's leave him alone for now. I don't exactly I want to see his wounds or anything," Carlos suggested, standing up with his back facing Logan.

Logan snickered as he continued to wrap himself in gauze. James nodded, his eyes still inspecting the wounds with interest. James followed Carlos out and into the kitchen.

"Um, would you mind telling me who this kid is?" James harshly whispered as soon as Carlos shut the kitchen door that led to the living room.

Carlos explained to James about how he got in trouble a few nights ago, and how he found him lying in the alley bleeding and feigning unconsciousness to trick some gang leader.

"He needs somewhere to stay. He's not in the best condition," the Latino finished.

"So? What are you—." James closed his mouth and gave Carlos a pointed look. "No. No _fucking_ way."

"Why not?" Carlos whined.

"Because if you didn't notice, he kinda hates me!" James snapped. "And I'm too pretty to get my throat slit, okay? _No_."

"But James—"

"I don't understand," the pretty boy interrupted. "Why are you so eager to help him? You don't know him and he's dangerous. That kid probably has killed _many,__many_ people, and I'll bet you not just out of self-defense."

"James, he just needs guidance."

James looked at his friend intently, as if studying him.

"You like him don't you?" James finally gasped, pointing at Carlos. "Ooh, look at that! Carlos likes the bad boy!"

Carlos hid his face in an attempt to conceal his incarnadining face, but failed. "I-I don't think he's g-gay. And I think I can help him!"

"Look Carlos, you can't change everyone. He's a delinquent, and you're not going to turn it around," James sighed, placing a hand on Carlos' shoulder and looking into his eyes, seriousness heavy in his gaze. "And what will your dad say?"

Carlos opened his mouth to answer, but the kitchen door swung open. The injured boy limped in and stopped at the sight of the two friends staring at each other.

"Uh, sorry, I just needed some pain killers," he apologized sheepishly. He pointed to the living room and chuckled. "I'll just be, uh, back there. Sorry."

He stumbled back out the kitchen and closed the door.

"You don't think—?" James wondered aloud, taking his hand off of Carlos and stepping back.

Carlos shrugged. "Whatever, that's not the task at hand we need to focus on. I need to help him."

"So what are you gonna do?"

The shorter looked at the floor for a few moments, mind transfixed in deep thought. A figurative light bulb lit up in his head and proclaimed, "I'll sneak him in!"

James gave him a 'are you crazy?' look. "Carlos—"

Carlos held up his hand in front of his friend's face, silencing James instantly.

"No listen. My dad doesn't get home until late, and he leaves early. It's perfect!" Carlos explained.

"Whoa, whoa, Carlos. No, that's way too risky. If you dad _ever_ finds out you're in cahoots or something with Louis—"

"Logan," Carlos corrected.

"—Fine, Logan—then he'll ground you forever if not send you to like, boarding school!"

Carlos headed for the door and stopped before pushing it open.

"I have to try. He's hurt, and he doesn't have medicare so he can't afford to go to the hospital. Plus, that would raise too many questions and he'll be locked up in juvenile detention, James."

James let out a defeated sigh. "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you. _And__don't__you__dare__drag__me__into__this!_"

Carlos smiled and chuckled lightly. "Got it, buddy."

James followed Carlos back out after he snatched the bottle of Tylenol and handed it to Logan, who was lying on the floor.

"Um, why are you on the floor?" James asked.

"I didn't want to get your couch dirty," Logan replied coolly, taking the small bottle from James. "Thanks."

"No problem. I'm just going to leave you to two to talk," James announced and left the room at once.

Logan looked at Carlos, expecting him to notice the puzzled expression he wore and clarify what James meant.

"Um, well," Carlos began, sitting on the floor next to him, "I've decided to take you home and keep an eye on you."

"Carlos..."

"No, don't even start with me," he lashed, suddenly sounding strict. "Logan, you've obviously gotten injured pretty badly, and since you won't go to the doctor's, I need to know you're okay!"

Logan gawked at Carlos with a stunned look, blinking several times.

"Um, okay, fine," he softly said. "How do you suppose we deal with your father?

"Okay, first off Logan, we don't say 'deal with' when we're talking about people's dads. It sounds violent. Second off, I'm going to sneak you in."

Logan laughed. "Mr. Garcia breaking the rules, eh? That must never happen."

That was responded with an eye roll from Carlos.

"Just say yes, Logan."

"Yes, Logan."

"LOGAN!"

Logan grinned that signature crooked grin of his.

"Yes, Carlos. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Carlos beamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Lol, pointless banter. Don't worry, I promise next chapter will be better...<br>I _promise_, okay? Okay cool.  
>Review if you please. It is preferred and makes me feel motivated to write, so. ;) <strong>


	3. When Time and Confusion Collide

**I think I'm incapable of writing long chapters now. :'(  
>This chapter is really random. I don't like it as much as I would because it feels really out of the blue.<br>I don't know, maybe that's just me. I don't want to confuse you guys.**

* * *

><p>"Can I ask you a question?" Logan asked Carlos.<p>

Logan was lying on Carlos' bed and Carlos was sitting at his desk, furiously scrawling on a piece of binder paper with a heated passion.

"Mm," Carlos mumbled, glancing back and forth between the history textbook and his half-finished notes.

"Why are you such a nerd?"

Carlos ceased his scribbling and dropped his pencil. He whirled around on his spinny chair, a pout on his face. "I'm not a nerd!"

"Right," Logan teased, laughing at Carlos' reaction.

"Do you _actually_ have a question?" Carlos sighed.

Logan nodded and sat up slowly. "How come you were so scared of me at the precinct?"

Carlos pondered for a moment. "I wasn't really scared of _you_, per say. I was scared of my dad. If I tried to talk to you, he'd probably kill me."

"Because I'm like, a criminal in his eyes?"

"No, because he thinks you have no hope," Carlos corrected. "In the entire span of his career, he's managed to save a few teenagers from ruining their lives and correct their errors. He feels like he can't sway you."

"I don't need anyone to tell me how to act," Logan shrugged.

"Well anyway, he just doesn't want me to associate with people like you, I guess."

Logan scrunched his eyebrows. "People like me?"

Carlos stammered as he fought for words, shaking his head vigorously as if he was afraid he had offended Logan. But the white boy just ended up laughing.

"I'm kidding; I don't take much offense to that. But—"

"Carlos?" a voice sounded from downstairs. "I'm home early. Do you want to go out to eat tonight?"

Carlos snapped his head to look at Logan with wide eyes. "Oh fuck!"

"Whoa, you badass, dropping the f-bomb like it's no big deal," Logan joked as Carlos pulled him up and pushed him into his closet.

"Shh!" he hissed before shutting the door of his closet.

As soon as the closet door clicked, the door to the room bursted open.

"Dad!" Carlos yelped, jumping. "Hey, what are you doing home so early?"

Officer Garcia stared skeptically back and forth between Carlos and the closet door, but decided to ignore it.

"I have to work late, so they let me go home for a bit. Do you want to eat out?" his dad asked.

He heard a muffled giggle coming from his closet, but he ignored it. _Perv_.

"Um, no, it's okay. I have a butt load of homework."

"Son, it's Saturday..."

Carlos sounded his throat as his mind raced to find an excuse. He absolutely loathed lying to his dad. Why did he think that hiding a juvenile delinquent who he didn't know in his room would be a good idea?

"I have like, five tests though," he lamely replied. "So... yeah."

"Uh, okay. Well, I'll be downstairs until 9 so," Officer Garcia said and left the room.

As soon as the door closed, Carlos let out the breath he was holding in and ran to open the closet.

"BOO!"

Carlos shrieked and fell back. "JESUS, TAKE THE WHEEL!"

Logan toppled over in laughter, then winced in pain.

"Carlos?" his dad called from downstairs.

"Uh, just a spider!" Carlos yelled back.

He glared daggers at Logan and hit him. "Dude, what the hell was that!"

"'Jesus take the wheel?' You've _got_ to be shitting with me!"

Carlos grumbled and sat back at his desk to continue doing his homework.

"Aw, don't be mad at me!" Logan cooed, poking Carlos and laughing.

"I'm not mad," Carlos muttered, still pouting and taking notes furiously.

"I'm sowwy."

Logan spun his chair around so that Carlos was forced to face him.

"C'mon, give daddy a hug."

"You're weird," Carlos simply said, not moving an inch.

Logan paid no heed and decided to pull Carlos up onto his feet and put his arms around him lightly, making sure he didn't hurt himself even more in the process since he was still extremely sore.

"Meh, get off me!" Carlos whined, although he made no attempts to actually shake the boy that was barely embracing him.

"Make me."

Logan still didn't budge.

"Don't make me kick you in the leg. You will fall and die from even more pain," Carlos threatened in a joshing manner.

"Ooh, I'm scared."

"You should be."

Logan pulled back and stared Carlos straight in his big, warm brown eyes, eyebrows fixed and his 'game face' on.

"You threatening me, son?"

"I am," Carlos replied, stifling his laughter.

"I might have to teach you a lesson."

"Ew, that sounds dirty."

"You're a pervert," Logan laughed, rolling his eyes.

Carlos didn't say anything because he was too busy sniggering to think of something. But somewhere along the way, his laughing faded and he found himself inching closer and closer to Logan's face that was merely an inch away. Before their lips met, Logan staggered back and cleared his throat, looking at anywhere but Carlos.

"Um, I should probably give my friend a call," Logan whispered.

"Yeah, sure."

Logan went into his bathroom and shut the door. Carlos sat back down and exhaled deeply, mentally bitch slapping himself for leaning in. _Seriously, __what __the __hell __was __that?_ He didn't even know Logan, and Logan didn't even know him. They had just met, and he knew absolutely _nothing_ about Logan. _Logan __probably __thinks __I'm __a __freak __now._

* * *

><p>As he paced back and forth on the baby blue tiles of Carlos' bathroom, Logan pulled his cell phone out and rapidly dialed a number.<p>

"Hello?"

"Kendall? Are you and Dak okay?" Logan frantically asked.

"Yeah, we're good in terms of health and stuff. But not so good with the law and paying for medical bills," the blonde sighed.

"What? What's wrong?"

"It's our third offense. We're getting one last chance, but all the officers are putting us on close watch."

"Shit, I will kill Neal if it's the last thing I do," Logan angrily sputtered.

"Logan, don't," Kendall warned. "You're going to get sent to juvy if you do anything."

Logan sighed, passing a hand through his face. "I already tried today. Luckily, I didn't get caught but I got hurt."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, nothing like _last __time_. But a friend helped me so I'm staying at his house. Wait, how do you have a phone if you're in the hospital?"

"I told her it was an iPod."

Logan chuckled. "Alright, well when do you get out?"

"Uh, probably next week. Logan, what am I supposed to do? Dak and I can't afford this."

"We'll find a way, alright?"

There was a soft knock on the door. "Logan?"

"Hey, I gotta go," Logan hastily added. "Talk to you soon, Knight."

"You too, Mitchell."

The boy hung up and limped up to the door. His body seemed to grow heavier by the minute. His energy was drained and his injuries seemed to be hurting more than ever. He felt light-headed and he was fighting to keep his eyes open. He took a deep breath, passed his hand over his face, and reached for the door knob.

"Sorry about that," Logan apologized.

"It's okay; just wanted to make sure you didn't die," Carlos lightly chortled, a hint of awkwardness somewhere in there.

"Um, I'm tired. Do you think I can go to sleep now?"

Carlos nodded and pointed to his bed. "You can sleep there."

"N-no, I couldn't. Is there like a sleeping bag or—"

"Logan," Carlos said sternly, "you're sleeping on my bed. No excuses."

"But where are you going to sleep?" Logan frowned.

"Don't worry about it," the Latino assured. "Get some rest."

Logan's lips curled up into a small smile. "Thanks."

He slowly climbed into the unfamiliar bed and pulled the blankets over him. He could hear Carlos at his desk turning pages and papers crinkling as he erased. He sank deeper into the pillow and closed his heavy eyelids. Although foreign, Logan felt comfortable with the bed. Maybe it was the scent of a particular boy that made everything feel at ease, despite how creepy that sounded. It was weird. He swore to God there was _something_ there between him and Carlos, but it was all so confusing and happened in such a short time. He didn't even know Carlos, and Carlos definitely didn't know Logan.

But thoughts lead to more thoughts, which made him think about the small moment they had shared before he ran off—or stumbled off—into the bathroom. Logan wasn't sure of a lot of things, but one thing was very clear: they were both compelled to kiss each other. He shuddered at the thought. It's not that he didn't want to. It's just that with his life so complicated and fucked up, it would be wrong of him to bring such an innocent and bright boy with a future ahead of him into a dark life of crime and violence.

And if Carlos really knew what laid in Logan's past...

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah don't shoot me.<br>Originally, I was going to have Logan _not_ stay for the night and run off to meet up with his friends, but then it wouldn't work. So anyway, this was the best I came up with. And I hope you all aren't like "The fuck is going on?" D: Okay you know what, I'm going to shut up now, LOL. Review, or not. It's a free country. **


	4. Love Ain't Safe

**Hurray for fast updates? I was very hesitant to put this up... I proofread this many times, but still I have my doubts...  
><strong>**I should probably update slower in case I contract the unfortunate disease of writer's block... again.  
><strong>**Anywaaaaay... enjoy my lovelies~.**

* * *

><p>When Carlos woke up the next morning, his body was aching in eleven different locations. Not to mention, it was winter in New York and fucking cold. He lazily checked his clock.<p>

_ Hm... ten o'clock..._

He let his eyes close again.

_Wait... TEN?_

He sprang off of the ground and onto his feet, his eyes still feeling heavy as they weren't yet adjusted to the blinding daylight. He was supposed to wake up early to help sneak Logan out, but... wait, where was Logan?

Carlos blankly stared at the empty bed, neatly made. He advanced towards it, noticing a piece of fold up paper on the pillow.

_Dear Carlos,_ it read, _you were sleeping so I decided to not wake you up. Don't be alarmed that I'm not in your bed. I left. Thanks for taking care of me, albeit I didn't need it. Still, it was a caring gesture that I will always remember. I hope we cross paths someday. Until then, stay safe kid, and definitely stay in school. :) -Logan._

His felt confused as he was waiting for himself to wake up from this sad dream. He couldn't just _go_, could he? Carlos was supposed to enlighten Logan, and show him the better way of life. No more committing crimes or partaking in gang activities, or whatever landed the boy in juvenile hall. And there wasn't even a damn phone number left on the note.

Frustrated, Carlos threw the piece of paper down to the ground and flung himself onto the neatly done bed. He could almost smell Logan's scent. It wasn't strong or of cologne; it was just... Logan.

He let out a deep breath and closed his eyes, reaching for his phone. _I need someone to talk to._

* * *

><p>"So who's this Latino boy? Carlos was it?"<p>

"None of your business, Stetson," Logan sighed, rubbing his glove-clad hands together in an attempt to heat himself up.

"Well, I want to know who got you to let your guard down and love unconditionally," Jett jokes, nudging Logan on the shoulder.

Logan gave him an eye roll. "I don't love him. I don't even like him. I don't like _anyone, _and you know was just a friend, okay?"

The blonde took a seat on the bench next to his friend.

"Don't you think you should _try_ to love again?" Jett suggested. "You know what they say: 'If we deny love that is given to us, if we refuse to give love because we fear pain or loss, then our lives will be empty, our loss greater.'"

"No, love makes a man weak," Logan snorted, as if the it was the most ridiculous idea ever brought up. He paused before he added, "Quite the philospher, hmm?"

Jett chuckled. "Well, Mr. Romantic, it happens to be true. It's a quote for reason."

Logan laughed. "Well anyway, what I said is correct. You know, about how love makes a man weak. Haven't you ever fallen in love before? It screws with you, you know? I don't have all that time to feel."

"Well, maybe you've just been falling for the wrong people. From what you have said, this boy that took you in and offered hospitality seems great. Maybe it's what you need. Plus, it seems like he got you to feel. Was it a waste of time then?"

Logan tried to hide his blush. He couldn't deny that he felt and acted differently with Carlos, but still, it didn't change anything. "Y'know, sometimes, I question why I'm even friends with you."

"Hey, we've been friends since fifth grade! No backing out now."

Logan chuckled.

Jett rested his hand on Logan's right thigh, in a friendly way. Logan looked up at Jett, who was staring at him intently.

"Look Logan, you know I don't approve of the way you live, perpetrating crimes and shit like that. That's not how we were raised."

"Well, you weren't raised like I was," Logan snapped, getting defensive. His family was always a rather touchy subject.

"It doesn't mean you have to be like this." Jett managed to remain calm. "I'm not going to tell you what to do, because I know you won't listen. But... I can't always be holding your hand when it comes to facing your emotions and your past."

"Your point?" Logan muttered, averting eye contact. He hated how Jett was always right. Of course, he could never bring himself to admit it...

"_My point is_ you need someone else to back you up as well, someone to confide in."

"I have Kendall and Dak," the brunette pointed out.

Jett sighed. "Kendall and Dak, yes, but I know you don't talk to them about your issues. Plus, they're not exactly stellar role models."

Logan remained silent. He had nothing to say. It was true. "They saved me and helped me cope."

"I'm not going to argue with you about this, but did they really?" Jett asked, forcing Logan to face him.

"Yes."

Jett let out an exasperated breath. He had given up for the time being. Everyday, he tried to convince Logan of reevaluating his life and correcting his ways, but all his attempts so far were futile.

"Fine, let's drop this," Jett decided. He glanced at the watch strapped to his wrist. "Oh crap, I have to go work. I'm so going to get fired if I don't show up on time today."

"Where do you work again?"

"At Tom's Diner on Broadway," he replied as he stood up. "You going to be okay and stay out of trouble?"

Logan smirked. "As long as I don't cross paths with Neal."

Jett scoffed and let out a laugh. "Alright, see ya."

* * *

><p>"So he just... left," James clarified, walking down the bitter cold streets of New York with his best friend Carlos.<p>

"Yeah, left me a note with no number, no contact info, no nothing," Carlos glumly confirmed, hands stuffed in his jacket pockets. "Fact is, J, I'm going to dying alone."

"That's not true, C. Any guy would be lucky to have you," James comforted, wrapping his left arm around Carlos' shoulders. "Trust me."

"Easy for you to say, Mr. I-Get-Every-Girl-And-Boy-With-A-Flash-Of-A-Smile."

"Hey, look, don't worry about it. You're gonna find the one," James assured, reaching for the door handle and pulling it open.

"I hope," Carlos sighed, stepping into the restaurant.

"Welcome to Tom's Diner! How many?"

"Just a lonely boy and his best friend with a love life in full bloom," Carlos replied.

The blonde waiter shot him a weird look before grabbing two menus. "Okay... sirs, follow me."

"Carlos, what was that?" James asked, stifling his laughter.

Carlos pouted. "I was just speaking the truth. James, I really can't stop thinking about him."

"Here is your table, sirs. Would you like to start off with any drinks?" he cordially asked.

"Um, just water," James said with a smile.

"I want a boyfriend," Carlos muttered.

The waiter laughed nervously and shuffled from foot to foot. "Um, I'm sorry, I couldn't help but overhear; your name is Carlos right?"

Carlos nodded slowly. "Er, yeah. Why?"

"And this boy that you 'really can't stop thinking about...' Is his name, uh, Logan? If not, I'm really sorry that—what? What's wrong?"

James and Carlos' jaws were on the floor.

"H-how'd you... w-who told... **huh**?" Carlos cried, suddenly incapable of forming a complete and sensible sentence.

"Um, I should probably start off by introducing myself," the blonde chuckled apologetically. "My name is Jett Stetson. I'm a friend of Logan."

Carlos wanted to faint again for the fifth time that day. How crazy was this, meeting Logan's friend? And if his friend knew him, Logan _obviously_ talked about him.

_Oh my God,_ he gasped to himself, _Logan talked about me._

"Did Logan, uh..." Carlos cleared his throat several times. "Uh... did he say anything about me?"

Jett shrugged. "I'm in no position to talk about that, as our conversations are confidential and private."

He saw Carlos' shoulder drop along with his gaze. So the next thing he did surprised even himself. It was as if he his mind was praying, "Don't do it, Stetson!" but his body disregarded it completely.

He took his pen out and a napkin from his apron, writing down something before handing it to the smaller boy.

"...What's this?"

"Places where he hangs out a lot, alone. And that's his phone number," Jett explained. "He's probably going to kill me for this, but... good luck kid."

Carlos eyed the napkin for the longest time, still in shock and disbelief of the the event that had just occurred. _What just happened?_ Did he somehow meet a friend of Logan's and score his number?

He was brought back to reality when James' fist came flying to his arm.

"Dude!" James exclaimed, a huge grin plastered onto his face. "See? Fate wants you two to be together."

Carlos shook his head and picked up the menu, scanning the list of sandwiches. "I'm not calling him, or finding him."

"What? Why not?" the pretty brunette demanded, probably harsher than it was sought out to be.

"Because that's like, stalking!" Carlos answered. "Look, I don't even know him. I talked to him for a day. I still don't know a thing about him, and it's not worth going through all this trouble and looking like a creep. Plus, J, he's... troubled, and a lot of trouble. I don't know if it would even work, or if he'd even like me. Okay, I'm not explaining this because from what I can gather from your facial expression, you're confused. So long story short, I'm not doing this."

"But you keep thinking about him! Maybe you can just go see him, try this out, and drop it if it doesn't! It's worth a shot," James persuaded.

"No, James, I'm not doing that. Besides, my dad would kill me. You _know_ he'd send me to boarding school if he ever discovered I was in contact with Logan. Imagine what he'd do if he found out we were dating?"

Carlos stuck out his right thumb and index finger, imitating a gun, and brought it to his head, making an explosive noise like a gunshot.

James rolled his eyes after letting a laugh escape. "Aren't you the one that says: 'I believe that two people are connected at the heart, and it doesn't matter what you do, or who you are or where you live; there are no boundaries or barriers if two people are destined to be together?'"

"That was Julia Roberts, James."

"Well still!" he continued. "It doesn't make it wrong."

Carlos let out a breath. "Fine, if I find him, will you shut up and order lunch? I'm starving."

James beamed, clearly feeling accomplished. "Sure, what're you going to get?"

"Hmm..." Carlos quickly glazed over the menu one last time. "I'll get the meatball sub."

James closed his menu and put it back down. "And I'll get the cheeseburger."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay for a 'Big Time Dates' reference, haha!<br>I just thought it was so perfect. Okay, happy moment over.  
>I will try to portray a more badass Logan after Carlos and Logan talk and shit goes down. :)<br>Right now, it's like before the storm.  
>I've read several of these "bad boy" stories, and they're all quite similar. My goal is to make this more surprising and non-cliche.<br>So yeaahh... not sure why I just told you that but I guess I ramble a lot. OKAY, OKAY, RAMBLING OVER NOW. Review at your will, though greatly appreciated! Crossing my fingers it wasn't bad, because then I will be sad and should've just rewritten it. K :D Byebye xx. **


	5. When Sweat Freezes Over

**Sorry this took so long. And it's so short... In continuation of last chapter.  
>Um... so, yeah. LOL. Awkward author's note. Just read now. :P<strong>

**Oh, and just so you know, the chapter title has NOTHING to do with the chapter.  
>And I meant "Big Time Contest," not "Big Time Dates" in the last chapter. Too lazy to change that so. <strong>

* * *

><p>After lunch, Carlos told James to go home, and that he was going to wait up for Jett to find out more about Logan. So reluctantly, James headed back home and Carlos hung around until Jett finished his shift. When Jett stepped out from the back door out of uniform, Carlos ran to catch up with him.<p>

"Jett!" he called out, racing after the brunette who turned around.

"Hey, what are you still doing here?" Jett asked, slowing down for Carlos.

"Um, I didn't want to go find Logan alone. I feel that would kind of be... stalkerish."

Jett laughed. "Yeah, sure. But when he kills me for leading you to him, _you're_ cleaning up the blood."

Carlos frowned. "Does he not want to see me?"

Jet pulled out his phone and dialed a number, eyes glued to the screen. "It's not that; it's not what you think, _trust me_. It's just..."

"Complicated?" Carlos guessed with a heavy sigh.

Jett nodded and brought his phone to his ear, waiting for someone on the other line to pick up.

"Hey, Logan. Where are you right now? I just got off my shift."

Carlos looked around as he listened into the conversation. He couldn't really hear Logan though.

"You ran away again?" Jett sighed, stuffing a hand into his jacket pocket. "I thought everything was fine now."

Carlos quirked an eyebrow as he waited patiently for Jett to say something else. _Ran away...?_

"Logan... they don't hate you."

_Hate him?_ Carlos gasped silently.

"Wait, I thought Dak and Kendall were at the hospital. How are you going to crash at their place?" Jett asked.

_Who's Dak and Kendall? Are those his friends who had to go to the hospital that night he was down at the police station?_

"Oh, I see. Alright, well if you need somewhere to stay, you can always come to my house."

Carlos gently nudged Jett with his elbow, reminding him why he was calling in the first place. Jett mouthed 'oh' and cleared his throat.

"So Loges, are you free right now? I'll come find you at the park," Jett suggested.

Carlos watched Jett earnestly, waiting for Logan's answer. Jett side-glanced at the Latino and nodded his head.

"Cool, see ya."

Jett hit 'end call' and stuffed it back into his pocket.

"Alright, he's in Central Park right now. Good luck, kiddo."

Jett started to walk the other way, when Carlos yelled out, "W-wait! Where are you going? I thought you were going with me!"

"Home," Jett replied, turning around and walking backwards. "What's the point of going with you? Plus he'll know now that I obviously set you up, so it won't seem stalkerish anymore right?"

"Not right!" Carlos protested. "It's still creepy!"

"Nah, man. Bye Carlos! It was nice meeting you."

Jett smiled and turned around.

Carlos let out a defeated sigh and muttered, "You too."

…

_Yup, I'm a stalker. A motherflippin' stalker. I stalk people. I am a stalker. Logan will think I'm a stalker. I even think I'm a stalker. Now where is Logan... oh!_

Carlos spotted a boy in a backwards purple cap, a thick white jacket, and dark denim sitting on a park bench underneath a big tree. He was holding a sketchpad in his left hand, and scribbling onto the pad with a graphite pencil with his write. It looked like he was deep in concentration.

As Carlos got closer, he could sort of see what Logan was drawing. It looked like the tree that stood across from Logan, or maybe it was a dog. Okay, so maybe Carlos couldn't tell. But before he could figure out what Logan was drawing, he looked up and scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

_Oh shit, I'm a stalker. He's gonna hate me because I'm a stalker._

Carlos cursed under his breath, wondering why he even thought this was a good idea to begin with. He thought about turning back and just going back home, but Logan had already seen him and it was too late. So the smartest thing he could think to do was to just say—

"Hi!" Carlos chirped, a little too happily if one asks him.

_That was really fucking smooth, Garcia._

Carlos sounded his throat awkwardly, and for some reason, deepened his voice as if it would make things less awkward. "Ahem—I mean, hello."

Logan gave him a weird look and closed his sketchbook, setting it next to him.

"What are you doing here?"

Carlos was getting nervous now, and was playing with the hem of his jacket. He was actually sweating in the cold New York weather, and he was so nervous that his mind wandered. Now he was thinking about what if his sweat freezes over.

"Carlos?"

"THEN IT WOULD PROBABLY SUCK!" he blurted, then covered his mouth.

"...I'm sorry?" Logan asked, confused. "I asked you a question, Carlos!"

"I know, I know, I was just thinking about something else..." Carlos murmured, then pointed at the seat beside Logan. "Can I sit?"

Logan moved his sketchpad aside and onto the ground so that Carlos could sit down.

"Well?"

Carlos took a deep breath.

"I wanted to see you," Carlos calmly replied.

"So you used that as an excuse to stalk me?" Logan inquired, sounding a bit touched.

Carlos rolled his eyes. "I know, I told myself that it was stalking too. But you know me, never thinking things through. You're right, Logan, I'm sorry. Don't think I like to be creepy, because I don't. I'm not usually creepy. I'm usually friendly, but not to the extent of being creepy. Like, I do nice things for kids and stuff, but it's all innocent! And sometimes I go out to look for someone who needs help, and I don't think that's creepy! Is that creepy? I hope it's not creepy. Because I'm _not_ trying to be a creepy person. I just like helping and making friends. And anyway—"

"Are you done rambling yet?" Logan asked, rather amused.

Carlos coughed. "Yeah, sorry. I'm nervous."

Logan chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. Carlos couldn't help but stare. Logan just looked so God damned cute in that purple hat and that fluffy white jacket...

"I just asked you a simple question; no need to give me a fucking speech, okay? And why are you so nervous?"

Carlos blushed and looked down at the snow. "I just didn't know how you'd react, considering you just left and didn't even give me a phone number or anything."

Logan took a deep breath and stared at the snow too. "Sorry. I didn't meant to hurt you or anything."

Carlos turned to look at Logan, eyebrows fixed. "Do you not want to be friends with me? I mean, I thought we got along quite well. _Am I too ugly for your eyes to handle?_"

Logan shook his head rapidly and eyes wide. "No! It's nothing like that! Don't think like that! You're great, Carlos. You're a sweet guy and you have a great set of head on your shoulders, and you have a very beautiful face, which is why we shouldn't be friends. I'm nothing but trouble. Trust me—"

"I heard you ran away from home," Carlos revealed suddenly.

Logan rolled his eyes and leaned forward so that his elbows were resting on his thighs. "Fucking Jett."

"Logan, I want to help," Carlos said.

"I don't need help."

"You obviously do," Carlos insisted. "Family is important."

Logan leaned back and turned to Carlos. "Fine, if family was important, you wouldn't go around sneaking behind your dad's back to talk to me. You'd be honest and listen to him."

Carlos looked stunned. "T-that's entirely different! I still love my dad!"

"Then do him a favor and stop talking to me," Logan advised. "Don't you think there's a reason why he doesn't want you around me? I only put people in danger, Carlos. I'm not a good person."

"That's not true," Carlos objected, voice faltering. "T-that's not true! You're a good person!"

"I'm not, and your dad would know. I'm sorry to disappoint you, Carlos, but it's for your own good."

Logan stood up and picked up the sketchbook from the ground and flashed a weak smile.

"I'm glad you made the effort in finding me; you're a good friend and you want to help, I know. But I'm a lost cause. Good bye."

Carlos watched at Logan began to walk away. He wanted to call Logan back but he know it would be a fruitless attempt. There was just something about the boy wearing the purple cap that made Carlos want to extend a hand and help him. Logan was special to him. Nothing was really all that clear at the moment except that Carlos couldn't give up. He couldn't just let Logan walk out of his life. He had to help, and he was determined to do so.

* * *

><p><strong>My failed attempt to add humor into this chapter. LOL.<br>Story of my life. Anyway, I hope you guys like it! HAPPY TURKEY DAY TOO. GOBBLE GOBBLE.  
>Reviews are awesome and a great way to be thankful. ;)<strong>

**I wrote a fluffy Cargan oneshot yesterday, that's really really short so if you want to go read it, you can.  
>Ahem, and if mrsjahmez is reading this, it's for you. :D<strong>

**I'm going to be bringing Dak and Kendall in next chapter I think. So yay. Kames will start in a few. **


	6. A Flaw in the Logic of Love

**LOVE ME LOVE ME, SAY YOU'RE GONNA LOVE ME.  
>Dudes, I churned this out like a BOSS.<strong>  
><strong>Just kidding, it took me a freaking long time okay.<strong>  
><strong>Sorry, I have finals next week and had a load of shit to do. :P Anyway, enjoy. This chapter was kind of long.<strong>

* * *

><p>It was cold, and Logan didn't know what he hell he was thinking. He was squatting, leaning against the brick wall of a random house, shivering as the harsh wind blew snow into his face. What possibly gave him the thought that he would be fine living outside in the New York winter.<p>

Just then, a car stopped in front of him and the window rolled down, revealing his blonde friend in the driver's seat.

"Hey, Logan, need a place to live?"

Logan smirked and got up from the ground, climbing into the old car as quickly as his legs could carry him. As soon as he shut the door, he was attacked with a hug.

"Hey Dak," he laughed, teeth still chattering. "How'd you guys find me?"

"We were picking up some booze from the liquor store a block from here and actually just saw you," Kendall grinned, holding up bottles of cheap alcohol. "Consider yourself lucky, Mitchell."

Logan rolled his eyes. "How'd you get the money for that?"

"It's called stealing, Logan," Dak reminded, winking at him.

"Dude, you guys _just _got a warning from the cops and you're already stealing?"

They both shrugged.

"You know what they say, Loges," Kendall said. "Steal until you get caught. Then lie."

Logan gave up, releasing a sigh of defeat. No use in rebutting against Kendall. Kendall turned the radio up louder, whooping as they drove down the street and towards Dak's house.

* * *

><p>"I don't see why I have to come," Carlos groaned, leaning against the passenger door of James' car.<p>

"Because my cousin scares me," James shivered. "And you're just going to sit around all night moping about your boyfriend who technically never was your boyfriend."

"He's your _cousin_, James. How in the world can you be scared of your cousin?" Carlos asked, eyes narrowed in confusion. He purposely avoided the second part of James' statement.

"You would be scared if _your_ cousin was like a fucking gang member or something," he mutterd, turning left onto an empty street and pulled over.

Carlos took a quick look at the surroundings, and deemed it to be the most ghetto place he has ever been in. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard James open the door to get out.

"Whoa, I'm not getting off," Carlos said, holding his hands up. "This place is ghetto as hell, James."

James gave Carlos an eyeroll.

"Dude, grow some balls and let's go."

Carlos huffed and unbuckled his seat belt. He opened the car door, quickly got out, and slammed it shut.

"Fine. But why are we here anyway?" he asked, shivering from both the cold and the eerie silence of the neighborhood. He glanced around anxiously every so often as he stood there.

James snickered at Carlo's nervous behavior. He grabbed Carlos' wrist and pulled him towards the front doors of a shabby apartment that looked like it either belonged to a really old couple who refused to move to a retirement home or it was haunted.

"He just got out of the hospital, and my aunt wanted to check if he's okay."

"So she can't just do it herself?"

James opened the door to the building and held it open for his friend.

"No, they lost touch over the years. I'm the only who Dak will talk to," James replied glumly.

Carlos would've said something, but he was too busy containing his pee. The 'lobby' was deserted, as if no one had been here for years. He tugged at James' jacket sleeve.

"Are you _sure_ he lives here? It seems like no one lives here," Carlos whimpered as he slowly staggered up the stairs behind James.

"Yeah, now you scared of my cousin?" James laughed.

Carlos nodded, biting his lip. James stopped at a door and knocked thrice. No answer. Carlos anxiously grabbed James' hand tightly, beginning to hyperventilate.

James calmly knocked again, waiting patiently in front of the door. At this point, Carlos had enough and couldn't possibly hold in his piss any longer, so he took the initiative to knock on the door furiously.

"Open up! I don't want to die with an improperly emptied bladder!" he screamed, still pounding on the door.

The door finally opened and a brunette came into view. He was fairly good looking, and had dark hair and grey eyes. He wore a skeptical expression, but when he saw who was at the door, his mouth broke into a smile.

"Hey Cuz," he greeted the tall brunette. "How nice of you to visit me."

James gave a tiny smile.

"Your mom wanted me to check on you. How are you?"

Before James' cousin had the chance to reply, someone's voice from inside the apartment interrupted the conversation.

"Hey Dak, where do you keep the cups again?"

The boy Dak motioned for Carlos and James to enter their apartment.

"Um, no, it's okay-" the both of them stuttered, but Dak pulled them in anyway.

Dak went to go tend to things in the kitchen as Carlos and James stood at the doorway awkwardly. They both glanced at each other, sending telepathic questions like 'Should we make a run for it?'

"Hey, my cousin and his friend are over. Can you two go keep them company? I got this."

They heard people shuffle around, and their footsteps grew heavier. The first one to come out was a tall, skinny blonde with the most entrancing green eyes and bushiest eyebrows in existance. He wore a smirk on his face and he stood very tall and proud, very confidently. He was very attractive, but not Carlos' type.

"Oh my God," James quietly breathed, his eyes wide.

Carlos giggled at James' lovestruck expression, but as soon as the boy behind him walked out, he immediately stopped and wanted to hide under a rock forever. The world was _definitely _against him; it was Logan!

As if getting rejected by him _twice_ wasn't embarrassing enough, fate decided to let Carlos live out this mortifying moment one more time.

Logan followed closely behind the blonde, and was laughing about something he probably had just said. The moment he looked up to see Dak's guests, his face turned paler than it already was.

"Hey, I'm Kendall," the bushy-browed one said.

"...and I'm Logan," Logan choked out.

No one bothered to say hi to Kendall because Carlos and James were both just standing there, gaping at Logan.

Kendall frowned and stepped in front of Logan.

"Do you guys know each other, or something?" Kendall questioned.

"No," Logan blurted. "No, I've never seen them before."

Carlos felt his heart sink and tears stung his eyes. It's one thing to get rejected multiple times, and another to just lie about never meeting him.

"Wait a minute..." Kendall leaned in towards Carlos' face, eyes squinted as if he was scrutinizing the Latino. "You're the police guy's son. Did your dad tell you to come so you can keep an eye on us or something?"

Kendall proceeded to slowly circle around Carlos like he was his prey, glancing up and down for any signs of weapons or tape recorders. His hand was in his jacket pocket, which occasionally a shiny metal object would come into sight and reflect the lights in the room. Carlos knew very well what the object was: a knife.

"N-no, I swear," Carlos squeaked. He looked at James earnestly, pleading him to say something.

"And why should I believe you?"

"Because I'm only here for James, I promise!"

Carlos was on the verge of crying. What had he done to God that made him want to torture Carlos? He silently promised God that he'd repent for his sins if he stopped Kendall from interrogating him.

Kendall nudged his head towards James' direction.

"Is pretty boy your boyfriend or something?" he sneered, grabbing Carlos by the jacket.

Carlos shook his head, whimpering silently.

"Kendall, back off," Dak sighed, coming from the kitchen with cups and a bottle of what looked like cheap tequila or something. He turned to Carlos with a friendlier smile. "What's your name?"

"Carlos."

"Well, hi Carlos. I'm Dak, your good pal's favorite cousin."

James flashed a weak smile and nodded. "Uh huh."

"It's nice to meet you," Carlos politely said. "Um, can I use the restroom?"

Dak nodded and Carlos fled as fast as he could. He closed the door silently behind him and locked it with a click. He went over to the sink and rinsed his face a couple of times; he was sweating from Kendall's intense series of queries. His eyes were tinted pink, as if he had been holding back his tears, which he had been. The sight of Logan reminded him of what had never happened, and his lie about not knowing Carlos had hurt even more. In addition to emotional distress, the blonde's inquiry wasn't exactly helping. He was broken out of his thought when he heard a small knock on the door.

"Occupied," he called out.

"It's me, Logan."

Carlos could hear his heart pick up pace, thumping faster and faster as he racked his brain on what to do. Should he answer it, or ignore it? He felt himself inching nearer to the door, and slowly pulling it open.

Immediately, Logan rushed in and slammed the door closed.

"Did you need something?" Carlos asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Sit," Logan calmly instructed, pointing at the toilet.

"No thanks; I'm not even sure if it can hold my weight," he chuckled, attempting to break the awkward silence and staring at the run down of a toilet.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Sit down."

"Fine." Carlos took a seat and waited for Logan to continue.

"Carlos, I'm sorry I lied to Kendall."

Carlos shrugged nonchalantly.

"It's all good."

"Carls, you're not fooling anyone," he huffed, crouching down to look at Carlos in his big brown eyes.

Instantly, he lost his train of thought. The longer he gazed, the more entranced in Carlos' inviting, dark eyes that displayed so much sadness at the moment. Although they carried so much despondency, they were still the most beautiful thing Logan had ever seen.

"Logan?"

Logan blinked several times and saw Carlos giving him a quizzical look, an eyebrow quirked. He cleared his throat.

"Sorry. Um, look it's not I'm ashamed. It's just..."

"You're ashamed."

"I just said I wasn't."

"You could be lying."

"You don't really like me, do you Carlos?" Logan grimaced.

"I do."

"Why?" Logan wanted to know.

"Because you're so kind and funny," Carlos gushed, subconsciously smiling. "You're just with the wrong crowd. I know you have some troubles in your life, but it doesn't mean you have to turn to... whatever this is. A gang? I don't know. But you don't need that. And I can help you see all the potential you have and be happy. I'll be here to listen to you, Logan. I promise."

"Carlos, do you know what's wrong with you?"

Carlos pouted. "What's what supposed to mean?"

"It means you're too optimistic. The world is a turbulent place, Carlos. Sometimes, there's just no time to frolick in meadows or poop rainbows. You can't see reality."

"I can! And I know I can help you, Logan. Why can't you just trust me?"

Carlos stood up and took one small step towards Logan.

Logan grumbled, frustrated.

"I do, Carlos. But it's just not your place to step in! Why can't you just get that into your head?"

"Because it is my place! I care about you."

Carlos advanced one more step. He reached for Logan's hands, only to have them jerked away.

"You don't know a thing about me," Logan spat, looking away. "But do you know who does? Your dad. He knows _everything_ I did. I told you, there's a reason why he doesn't want you around me."

"I don't care about what my dad thinks. You're not a bad person, and that's it. You don't need to do this."

Logan scoffed. "Great, now you sound like my best friend."

Carlos took one more step that basically closed all the distance that was in between the two. Logan could feel Carlos' hot breath burning his skin, making it hard for him to tear his eyes away from the pair of luscious lips on the shorter's face. His eyes trailed up and into Carlos' eyes, which were staring straight at him. Carlos brought his hand up to Logan's face and delicately placed it on his cheek, stroking it ever so gently with his thumb. By this time, Logan was glacial and couldn't even process the most simple thoughts. His breath hitched as he saw Carlos lean in.

_Abort mission!_ His mind screamed as the boy got closer and closer.

The only thing he could manage was to stagger back and fall to the floor. He wanted to cry as soon as he saw Carlos' face fall and scowl. Logan didn't even bother to get up; he just stared directly at the disappointed Latino, not knowing what to say but, "You should go, Carlos."

Carlos stomped out without saying another word or exchanging a glance, leaving Logan on the ground whimpering as he tried not to let any tears fall. He felt extremely guilty and scared at the same time. How could he have hurt the most innocent and sweetest guy in the world? He kept telling himself it was for Carlos' benefit, but still, it didn't make the pain subside. And he was frightened of how one boy made him feel like this. A wave of nausea surged through him and he darted next to the toilet, retching into the toilet bowl. He groaned and rest his head on the toilet seat, closing his eyes. Right now, he just wanted to die.

* * *

><p><strong>So I kind of forgot that Logan didn't ever confirm he was gay, so that's why I made Logan say, "You should go, Carlos."<br>It was originally "I'm so sorry, Carlos" but yeah.**  
><strong>Haha, I liked the end of this chapter more than the beginning. :P<strong>  
><strong>Anyway reviews are appreciated~.<strong>

**If any of you guys are Jagan fans, I started a new story called _Beauty and the Geek_!**  
><strong>I'm halfway writing the next chapter for that one, so you guys can check it out. c:<strong>  
><strong>And I know Sum1cooler is going to kill me, but I'm already writing smut for that one, LOL. And it's on like Chapter 1. AH DON'T MURDER ME~.<strong>

**HAPPY HOLIDAY GUYS! MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HANUKKAH, AND HAPPY NEW YEARS!**


	7. Hit It Again

**Okay, due to Sum1cooler, his confidence-boosting words had made me try again and rescue this story.  
><strong>**SO, that's what I did. Er, or tried to do. And I know many of you actually like this story.  
><strong>**Without further ado, here is chapter seven. :P I hope it didn't totally suck.**

* * *

><p>Logan hated himself at the moment. Carlos had let him in and he broke his heart. A sweet, innocent boy who had the purest intentions. In a way, he knew what he did was for a good reason but something just didn't feel right. He caught himself thinking about Carlos too much, and he needed a distraction. Anything.<p>

He turned to Kendall and whispered, "Are you sure you want to do this? This _honestly_ seems like the worst idea ever."

Kendall sighed, glancing around into the dark distance.

"What choice do we have?"

"What if we get caught?"

"We won't," Kendall snapped. "Just… we need money."

Dak looked at both of them.

"Are you _sure_ I can't ask my cousin?"

Kendall shook his head.

"We all already owe people enough money, and we _do not_ need to borrow anymore."

Logan rolled his eyes, but agreed with his blonde friend.

"So selling coke is better?"

"Look, no one said you needed to come along," Kendall huffed.

"No, we're brothers and when you need help, I'm here for you. And honestly, juvy seems pretty decent right now."

Kendall told them to quiet down when a figure approached them. He was dressed in a beanie and an oversized hoodie and held out his hand.

"How much?" the man asked in a gruff voice.

Logan narrowed his eyes, finding the face of the customer familiar. Although shrouded, he caught a glimpse of his features. Where had he seen him before?

Kendall pulled out a bag filled with white substance, and dangled it into the air.

"$200."

That's when it hit Logan. His eyes widened as his mine registered the man's appearance. Carlos' dad!

"No wait!" he screamed as he whacked the bag out of his friend's hand.

The customer grinned, picking the bag of drugs from the ground, and pulled out a leather badge from his pocket.

"Run!" Dak ordered.

The three sprinted off in different directions.

Logan ran as fast as he could push himself to, the sound of police sirens getting quieter and quieter as he turned corners after corners. Someone like him who was so familiar with New York was actually a bit lost, and he began to panic.

Suddenly, the sound sirens grew louder and he saw the flash of red and blue down the street. He brushed himself off and began to flee again, taking random routes.

He had managed to reach the suburbs now, and he luckily to know this neighborhood quite well. He had been here before, and climbed out of one of the house's bedroom window in the early morning. He caught his breath as he stood before the Garcia estate.

He knew if he ran in there, Officer Garcia wouldn't catch him. He would never think to search in his own house. But he also knew Carlos was at home right now, and it would be awfully mean to ask for his assistance after rejecting him so many times. Plus honestly, he wasn't even sure if Carlos would agree to help him anymore.

Logan jumped as the sirens blared louder, which meant they were probably nearby. He didn't have much time, so he pushed past the heavy gates and raced towards the front door. He quickly rang the doorbell, occasionally checking behind him to see if any cops had caught up with him.

The door clicked open, and Carlos was in his pajamas with a bowl of cereal in his hand.

"…Logan?" he asked with his mouth full, stunned that Logan was at his doorstep.

Logan wasted no time and pushed the boy aside as he threw himself in, closing the door. The Latino had put down his cereal by now and was firing questions at him.

"What the hell is going on? Logan!"

Logan gripped Carlos' shoulder, panting heavily as he tried to make a coherent sentence.

"Carlos, I'm sorry. I hate to ask you this because I know I don't deserve this, but I _really_ need some place to hide."

"What is going on?" he repeated.

"Kendall decided it'd be a fucking great idea to sell cocaine to get money to pay off his hospital bills but your dad went undercover as a customer and busted our asses and now, I'm in a shit load of trouble. My parents aren't going to bust me out if I go to prison and _I really need help_."

Carlos was glaring at Logan.

"And why should I help you?" he scoffed. "Last time I checked, you didn't want anything to do with me."

"Look can we please talk in your room?" Logan requested.

Carlos sighed and gestured for him to go up the stairs.

Logan took a seat on his bed and patted the seat next to him, signaling Carlos to join him. Carlos reluctantly consented, making sure that he was at an appropriate distance from Logan. For a while, they both didn't really know how to begin their conversation. They were both thinking about what happened that night at Dak's, and couldn't figure out how to break the awkward silence that hung in the air of the room.

"Carlos," Logan finally said, "Thanks."

Carlos stared at his hands in his lap and muttered, "Whatever."

He made the move to get up, but Logan placed his hand on Carlos' arm, pulling him back down.

"Carlos, please talk to me," he begged.

"Why would I? You made it extremely clear you didn't want me. I don't even know why I'm doing this for you."

"Listen," Logan sighed, taking Carlos' hand into his and rubbed circles on the back of his hand with his thumb, "you need to realize that it's not that I don't want you. It's just that… I don't think we were meant to be. You're not _supposed_ to like someone like me."

"I don't care!" Carlos immediately shouted, tightening his grip on Logan's hand. "I really like you and I want to be with you. I don't care about the consequences, I don't care what my dad thinks, and I don't care about anything but the present. I want to be able to kiss you and hug you and call you mine."

"Carlos, love doesn't last! Don't you get it?"

Carlos furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yes, it does!"

"No it doesn't," Logan tersely stated. "My parents are divorced. They hate each other, and they hate me. I'm a failure in their eyes. If they can't even love me, how can two random people in this world love each other forever?"

"They just _can_," Carlos insisted. "Logan, do you like me?"

"Well, yeah, but—"

"Oh my God, please just shut up for a second!" Carlos groaned. "_Do you like me?_"

Logan just nodded, not saying a word.

"Then kiss me."

"But—"

Carlos shot Logan a stern look, narrowing his eyes, as if challenging him to utter one more word. When Logan showed no sign of speaking, Carlos scooted in closer and cupped Logan's face as he pressed his lips to Logan's.

It was a sweet and simple kiss that lingered for about five seconds before Carlos pulled back, licking his lips. Logan's eyes slowly fluttered open and found himself looking directly into Carlo's pair of warm chocolate eyes. He blinked several times to make sure that this was reality, that the kiss actually happened.

Carlos chuckled lightly as he leaned in and placed his hands on the back of his crush's neck to give him an Eskimo kiss, nuzzling their noses together. He placed another small kiss on Logan's lips.

Logan seemed very stiff, but Carlos could feel that he was slowly loosening up.

"I'm sorry if this is uncomfortable for you," Carlos apologized, distancing himself from the boy beside him. "Was the kiss too much?"

Logan shook his head, swallowing thickly.

"N-no."

Carlos put a gentle hand on Logan's thigh, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Logan, it's okay if you're not ready. I just… I just really want to give this a try."

Logan shuddered a breath.

"I-I know. Look, if I do this, I promise I'll try. But you need to understand there are no guarantees."

Carlos nodded in understanding.

"Are you _sure_ you want to do this? I really don't ever want to hurt you again, but by dating me, or whatever, I can't be positive that I won't."

"I know. I want to."

Logan stared at the shorter incredulously.

"What?" Carlos frowned. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Logan laughed.

"Nothing. It's just I'm thinking about what I did to deserve you."

Carlos stuck his tongue out teasingly.

"Yeah, I'm quite the catch aren't I?" he joked.

Logan broke into fits of giggles as he rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. They lied down on the bed in each other's arms as talked about things ranging from everything to nothing. And for once, everything seemed like it would be alright for Logan.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? Okay, yes? I hope.<br>Anyway, reviews are quite lovely, _especially_ for this chapter because I'm not sure if I should keep going.  
>Bleah it's 2:15 am. I can't even see.<br>BYE. **


End file.
